charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Riona
Riona is a 15-year old girl who likes going on adventures and hanging out with her best friend, Mikaeli. She is the protagonist in the series, Guardian Time She turned 16 in "Birthday bash".She is the guardian of talent and the fairy of talent Description Riona is sweet, bubbly, kind and silly girl. She is also short-tempered and easily gets angry when teased and hatred and yelled at. Sometimes she can be crazy and insane Appearance Riona wears a tube dress that is near her stomach and above the knees. Her tube starts with a heart top that is labeled pink. On the other parts of her dress are blue. She wears torqiuose tall boots that are near the dress. She is a Asian girl with black hair. Relationships Friends- Mikaeli- She is her best friend of all. She never leaves without her. They are known as sisters. Sometimes they fight and do a war against each other. But they respect each other. In the episode "Amnesgirl" They are both called "jerks" by all of their friends after an accident. They decided to run away to ponyville when suddenly they fell of a cliff and lose their memory. Causing them to call each other "coolz" Aisha- Aisha always comforts her when something bad happens. In the episode "BeFriends", Riona decides to hang out with her because she thought Mikaeli hangs out with someone else. Love interests- Bunny- Riona admitted she has a 100% crush on him. She always wanted to impress him by saving him. But in some episodes, she embarrses herself in front of him. In the episode "A world to save" Bunny warned her about gangder, a dangerous villian that is planning to take over the world. But before Riona could leave, he gave her a "Like-Like" sweater because he cares about her. But at the end of the episode, Riona starts turning her rage to Pitch because he accidentaly dropped him in the dark well. In the episode "Hopping recoil" Riona admitted that she likes him alot, making her blush so much. But Bunny was possesed by gangdam. When he was defeated, Bunny turnes back to normal and finally start a relationship. In "The Dragon" Riona puts her head on his lap, but Bunny walks away, saying "Come on mate, don't be weird" Back at Riona's home. She made a shrine. Pictures of him, holding the easter egg that he gave her, and a pool of tears. She sang "All Hopped Up Inside" Then starts moaning. In "A Viking Impression" Mikaeli said to her that she was trying to help her get over her "Bunnymund sad times" In "Love and fire" Bunny stated to Riona that she can't hang out with Hiccup. But she thinks he is just jealous. He was trying to say to her that when he kisses her, a big explosion will occur because fairies and vikings are not allowed to be together. In the episode "Princess war" Riona tries to prevent all of the princesses from kissing Bunny and succeeds. Much to Riona's delight, he kisses her. Then slaps her for cheating. Hiccup- He is Riona's second crush. After being rejected, Mikaeli sets out to look for another guy on the list. But runs out of boys. Until she met Astrid, She takes Mikaeli to Berk to find Hiccup and convince him to hang out with Riona. But Hiccup thinks Mikaeli is his girl. Mikaeli said "I'm not your girl" Then Hiccup said "You....WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then starts attacking their house. But he passes out and Riona catches him. Then Hiccup thinks Riona is Mikaeli. Then he slaps her and says "Don't ever mess with me again!" Then, Riona said "Dude. I think i have a crush!" In "A Viking Impression" Riona sets out to look for him but every time she tries to talk to him, a mistake happens. Much to Hiccup's anger. Riona gives up, believing a boy will never like her. She starts crying, much to Hiccup's attention. The two reconcile and start a relationship. In "Love and Fire" Riona is seen with Hiccup, she was building a home for Hiccup's dragon, Toothless. Toothless takes Mikaeli and Riona home and Riona hugs Hiccup. When Mikaeli tells Bunny about them, Bunny warns her to tell Riona she can't hang out with Hiccup. But Mikaeli thinks he is jealous. But when they reach Berk, Riona and Hiccup kiss, then an explosion appears. Riona saved Hiccup from falling in a hole. Benson- Riona said she has a crush on him. But never reveals it to Benson. Sometimes she blushes at him. Enemies Pitch- Riona hates him so much. Everytime when he tries to do something bad, Riona and Mikaeli foil it. Much to Pitch's rage. In the episode "A World to Save" She starts losing her temper and commands Pitch to stop following her and Mikaeli. But her rage is getting worse when Pitch accidentally drops Bunny in the dark well. In "Hopping Recoil" Riona punched Pitch